PowerPageMaker
| Type = management }} PowerPageMaker is a new component for Fandom. It was initially written by Deadcoder for the Code Lyoko Wiki. It is designed to make the creation of new pages easier. Justifications The new page maker for Fandom has several problems. The goal of PowerPageMaker is to make a replacement to fix these problems. The problems are as follows: * Making new pages in alternate domains is tedious. * The default content in the new pages should be more configurable. * The process for making different kinds of new content is extremely fragmented. There is the new page button for new templates, pages, MediaWiki content, etc. There is a separate process for making new blog posts. There is a separate button for new forum threads. Etc. Overall, the process of making new pages of various types is extremely fragmented, creating additional work for the user. What it does This script creates an easy to use module that can be used to make new pages. Features * Point-And-Click domain choosing: Domains can be chosen by buttons rather than obscure typing. * Support for the following languages ** English ** Spanish ** Portuguese ** French ** Catalan ** Polish ** Dutch ** Lithuanian "Beta" ** Italian "Beta" ** Russian "Beta Channel Only" Supported Browsers * IE 8+ * Firefox "most recent 4 versions and most recent ESR version" * Chromium compatibles "Most recent version" * Opera 12+ * Safari 6+ (All modern browsers) Installation Site wide ; English # Add the following to your MediaWiki:Common.js importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Wait up to half an hour for all the caching problems to be dealt with. # Click the New Page button to ensure that the feature was installed correctly. If it was not, describe the failure on this page in the "Known Problems" section with extreme detail. If it was installed correctly, enjoy. ; Español # Añada el siguiente código en la página MediaWiki:Common.js: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Esperar aproximadamente 30 minutos para que la caché se refresque. # Utilizar la función "Nueva Página" para asegurarse que funcione correctamente. De no ser así, por favor describa el problema en la página de discusión. Si funciona correctamente, disfrute. ; Polski # Dodaj następujący kod do MediaWiki:Common.js importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Poczekaj pół godziny, aby wszystkie problemy z pamięcią podręczną mineły. # Naciśnij przycisk "Nowa strona", aby upewnić się, że wszystko zostało prawidłowo zainstalowane. Jeśli się nie pojawił, opisz błąd na tej stronie w sekcji "Known Problems" ze szczegółami. Jeżeli prawidłowo się zainstalował, skacz ze szczęścia. :) ; Català : See the Spanish instructions. : "Could someone please translate this?" ; Français # Ajoutez ce qui suit à la page MediaWiki:Common.js : importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Attendez au moins 30 minutes le temps que tous les problèmes de cache soient corrigés. # Cliquez sur le bouton « Nouvelle page » pour vous assurer que la fonctionnalité s'est installée correctement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, décrivez le problème sur cette page dans la section « Known Problems » avec tous les détails. Si cela s'est installé correctement, profitez. ; Português # Adicione o código seguinte à sua MediaWiki:Common.js importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Aguarde cerca de 30 minutos para que os problemas de armazenamento em cachê sejam resolvidos. # Clique no botão Nova Página para ter certeza de que o código foi instalado corretamente. Se não foi, descreva a falha nesta página, na seção "Known Problems" de forma bastante detalhada. Se foi instalado corretamente, aproveite. ; Lietuvos : See the Spanish instructions. : Note: there are some features that aren't supported yet. Not all of the error messages have been dictated or translated. This language pack is in beta. : "Could someone please translate this?" ; Italiano : See the Spanish instructions. : "Could someone please translate this?" ; Dutch : See the English instructions. : "Could someone please translate this?" Personal ; English # Add the following to your User:yourusernamehere/Global.js importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Wait up to half an hour for all the caching problems to be dealt with. # Click the New Page button to ensure that the feature was installed correctly. If it was not, describe the failure on this page in the "Known Problems" section with extreme detail. If it was installed correctly, enjoy. ; Español # Añada este a su Global.js Página: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Espere 30 minutos para la caché alcanzar. # Haga el botón de "Nueva Página" asegurar la característica es correcto. Sino, describa la problema en esta página. Si es correcta, disfruten. ; Polski # Dodaj następujący kod do Plik global.js użytkownika importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Poczekaj pół godziny, aby wszystkie problemy z pamięcią podręczną mineły. # Naciśnij przycisk "Nowa strona", aby upewnić się, że wszystko zostało prawidłowo zainstalowane. Jeśli się nie pojawił, opisz błąd na tej stronie w sekcji "Known Problems" ze szczegółami. Jeżeli prawidłowo się zainstalował, skacz ze szczęścia. :) ; Català : See the Spanish instruction. : "Could someone please translate this?" ; Français # Ajoutez ce qui suit à la page Utilisateur:VotreNomUtilisateur/Global.js : importScriptPage('MediaWiki:PowerPageMaker/code.js', 'dev'); # Attendez au moins 30 minutes le temps que tous les problèmes de cache soient corrigés. # Cliquez sur le bouton « Nouvelle page » pour vous assurer que la fonctionnalité s'est installée correctement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, décrivez le problème sur cette page dans la section « Known Problems » avec tous les détails. Si cela s'est installé correctement, profitez. ; Português : See the Spanish instructions. : "Could someone please translate this?" ; Lietuvos : See the Spanish instructions. : Note: there are some features that aren't supported yet. Not all of the error messages have been dictated or translated. This language pack is in beta. : "Could someone please translate this?" ; Italiano : See the Spanish instructions. : "Could someone please translate this?" ; Dutch : See the English instructions. : "Could someone please translate this?" Opting out Individual users can opt-out of site-wide installation by placing the following code in their personal JavaScript. if (typeof localStorage 'object') { localStorage'optoutPowerPageMaker' = '1'; } else { $.cookie('optoutPowerPageMaker', '1', {path: '/'}); } Known Problems * The new blog post feature doesn't work yet. * Using the button-pressed domains and vocal dictation at the same time is tricky. * Forums do not work in the Lithuanian, Dutch, and Catalan language packs. * Some of the elements and error codes of the Lithuanian language pack still need to be translated. * In the English version, PowerPageMaker can break certain scripts. * All of the scripts need more documentation. Security Notes No known security flaws exist within PowerPageMaker. However, it should be noted that this instance of the code isn't protected. If there exists a case where greater security is needed, such as in classified systems, larger wikis, wikis or other systems with sensitive information, or mission critical systems; then it is recommended that the system administrator clone the code and implement it internally. In such cases, using this feature is slightly inadvisable, since it would add more components to the system. Beta Channel Information The beta channel is the experimental version of PowerPageMaker. It is not recommended for general use. It is intended for the development of new components and features. Right now, as of 12/25/2013; the beta version includes multi-lingual code and a better system for disabling the features that aren't supported in the system in question's language. When it becomes sufficiently stable, it will be merged into the appropriate scripts. The beta channel supports all of the same languages that the stable code supports. However, Lithuanian support is still in beta. Known Implementations * codelyoko.wikia.com * Community Test Wiki * Spanish Code Lyoko Wiki